The bulk mail container of the invention is particularly suited for carrying trays, packages, or sacks of bulk mail between a main post office and sub-station post offices. The container is equipped with a bottom shelf and an intermediate shelf for this purpose, both of which may be turned to an upright position, as mentioned above, to permit mutual nesting of the unused containers to conserve space; and in which the intermediate shelf may be turned to an upright position to provide space for large and bulky packages and mail sacks within the container.
The container of the invention, as mentioned above, has a web-like member which forms upper and lower front gates for the container, and which is attached to the forward edge of a hinged frame which supports the intermediate shelf. The web-like member is extended upwardly and downwardly from the forward edge of the frame to enclose the open front of the container when the frame is turned down to a horizontal position. The upper and lower ends of the web-like member may be locked to the container as a security measure for the contents of the container.